The Kiss of Hate
by LonelyxNeko
Summary: inuyasha and kagome hate eachother....wat happen wen they relize they love eachother will they ever admit it? 1st ff R&Rchanged the name
1. You Don't Know Me

Unknown Love

A/n we sadly don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 1 You Don't Know Me

"Jerk"

"Anti-Social"

"Why does everyone call me that!" she said in an apprehensive voice.

"Maybe because you are"

"Maybe you just don't know me"

"How can I get to know you when you're anti-social?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not anti-social, I just don't like you!"

"Why are you so different, when I even wink as a girl they swoon over me? Why don't you do the same?"

"Why do you expect me to? It's not like you would ever like me even if I did?"

"Oh, so you do like me but you just won't admit it?"

"No, I just plainly dislike you with a strong passion"

Bell Rings

"Anti-social you made me fucking late for class!"

"There's one more thing I hate about you, you blame everyone for your own problems"

"No….." but by then Kagome had put on her headphones and left to class.

Inuyasha POV

"Oh, Inu-baby I heard the whole conversation between you and that slut. She is a real

Bitch," said my girlfriend, Kikyo. She and Kagome have always been rivals. Kagome's

looks were almost identical to Kikyo's. People can tell the difference between them

because Kikyo always wears halter top and a miniskirt while, Kagome always wears a

hoodie and baggy jeans.

"Kikyo how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Inu-baby? Just because

I'm your so called boyfriend doesn't mean you can constantly call me that name!" I

yelled in an annoyed voice.

"Oh, Inu-baby don't get mad at me," clinging to my arm.

"Whatever, I got to get to class," with a kiss I left the way Kagome had gone.

Kagome POV

'Ugh, that Inuyasha annoys me so much sometimes. Just because I don't talk as much as

other people doesn't mean he and everyone else can call me anti-social. After that

incident I don't think I can ever get close to anyone other than my family, Sango, and her

boyfriend Miroku.'

"HENTAI!"

"Ow that hurt, Sango-Chan why must you torture me so much?"

'When will he ever learn?'

"Hey Sango, Miroku, what's up?"

"Hey Kags, not much just the usual with Miroku being perverted,"

"Aw, but isn't that why you love me," while inching his hand down her back.

"One more inch and you'll be dead and single," said Sango with flames in her eyes.

I laughed as I saw Miroku fearfully inch away from his girlfriend and we went to class.

after school

"Common' Kags Miroku and I are gonna pick up Kohaku and Souta. Souta to you he

was sleeping over tonight right?" Sango said as she went to her car.

"Yeah and I was thinking I could sleepover too?" Kagome said hopingly.

"Sure, you can come over anytime."

"What about me? I can come anytime, _right_" said Miroku with a perverted look in his

eyes.

Yet another scream and bump in the head.

"Let's drop the boys off then go to my house to plan the trip."

"Yeah, ok" both girls said in unison.

At Miroku's House

"What he doing here!" she screamed as he walked into the room.

"Why_ wouldn't_ I be here this _is_ my best friends house! And since when do you scream?"

"Since when do you give a fuck!"

"People will you shut the fuck up!" an angered Miroku said as he walked in with the snacks.

"What's up with all the fuckin cussing?" Sango laughed.

"Can we just do what we all came here to do?"

"_She's_ comings too?" said a confused Inuyasha.

"What's it to you? It's not like we're going to be sharing the same room."

"Yea, guess your right for once, can we please get started planning the trip," Inuyasha said in an annoyed voice.

All four of them sat on the couch and started to make plans.


	2. We're Over

Thanx for the reviews ppl this is our first ff we are so glad u like our story

Chapter 2

Inuyasha POV

'I wonder what Kikyo is up to. She has been acting real clingy since a month ago like she is about to loose me or something. Why am I going out with a slut like her anyways? I mean I have the looks, personality, and I'm rich, so why did I choose her out of all the girls to be my girlfriend. All the girls at my school swoon over me, except one, Kagome.'

"Ugh, why am I thinking about that anti-social anyways?"

I kept on going on my midnight walk when I saw the light in Kikyo's house on.

'Why would she be up at this time? Her mom is at work so why is she up at this time of hour? Might as well go see her'

Knock Knock

"Kikyo your door was open so I decided to let myself in"

"The only reason I'm with that haughty, brat Inuyasha is to be popular" Kikyo said to a familiar figure.

"Good now lets get back to what we were doing" the cold voice said as he started fondling Kikyo.

'Damn that fucking Kikyo! Now I know why she was acting so fucking clingy. Too bad, I'm not going feel any sympathy for her. I wanted to break up with her anyways, might as well go up to her'

"Oh, hi Inu-baby, this guy over here was comforting me about my dead cousin, please don't take it in the wrong way!"

"Oh, hello Kikyo, I let myself in because you wouldn't open the door, but I see your too busy cheating on me to notice I came in. And what the hell is with you, you only have one cousin and that's Kagome, and she isn't dead. If you want me to believe you make up a better excuse. Who the hell is this guy? Some guy you met at a strip club. You know what WE'RE OVER! I never liked you anyways; I just pitied you so I went out with you. Oh and one more thing you should know and take this as a threat, IF YOU EVER, I MEAN EVER CALL ME INU-BABY AGAIN YOU ARE GOING TO DIE"

With that said I left Kikyo with her mouth open in the air.

the next day at school

She walked up to Inuyasha and seductively started to rub Inuyasha well toned chest as she said "you weren't serious about what you said last night were you?"

"You're stupider then I thought you were, of course I was serious" he said as he pushed her off.

"Oh Inu-baby you didn't give me time to explain that dude was forcing himself on me-" but before she could finish Inuyasha slapped her and yelled "I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME INU-BABY THE REST OF THIS YEAR IS GONNA BE A LIVING HELL FOR YOU."

As Inuyasha walked away every turned around to see Kikyo crying on the floor looking like the slut she is.

next period

"Good job bud it took you long enough to realize that Kinky-hoe was a slut." Miroku said patting Inuyasha on his back.

"Kinky-hoe? Nice name for a bitch like that." Inuyasha laughed with his friend.

"So I heard that you and that bitch finally broke up, who's next on your list?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know, maybe that hottie over there." Inuyasha said pointing at Sango.

Miroku quickly kissed his girlfriend and started to defend is "property"

"Property, all I am to you is property!" Sango yelled as she hit him in the head once again and walked away with Kagome.

"Some nerve those two have to talk to you like that, that's why I hate boyfriends." Kagome said mater-of-factly.

that night at Sango's house

"Hey Sango are you bunking with Miroku for the camping trip?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"Will you be sharing a bed too?" Kagome said with a certain hint of pervertedness.

Sango blushed and Kagome laughed.

"So Kagome do you know who you're bunking with?"

"Nah, I think I'll just bunk with whoever has room."

"It'll be funny if you're stuck with Hojo."

"Hojo, that love-sick puppy that keeps following me?"

"Yeah, him. When was the last time he asked you out?"

"Second period" Kagome said flatly. "He has the brain of a chipmunk when will he get it?"

So for the rest of the night they talked about and did the usually girly stuff.

I hope you liked the story…review it D

lonelyxneko


	3. Roommates and Knives

Disclaimer:Tear Tear: we don't own Inuyasha :sniff sniff:

A/N we changed the title…too many people have it already sry if it confused you

Ch.3 Roommates and Knives

"Kagome hurry we're going to miss the bus." Sango yelled.

Kagome and Sango had been packing all night long and they only had 5 minutes to get to the bus.

At the main cabin

"OK here are the cabin assignments" said the cabin manager.

"We have assignments?"

"Yes"

"What if you already have a cabin buddy?"

"We've already got that planned"

"First are Koga and Ayame," both Koga and Ayame fall anime style.

"But I want to be with my love Kagome"

"Koga I'm not your love! "

"That's nice…next is Sango and Miroku"

"HENTAI!" Miroku falls on the floor with a big bump on his head and swirls in his eyes ((((we just love those eyes))))

After about another 15 people were called Kagome started to wonder who she'd be bunking with, the only remaining guys were Hojo and 'argh' Inuyasha.

"Hojo you will be bunking with…Ka-oh, sorry never mind you will be bunking with Yuka"

"And Finally-"

"FUCK! NO! NEVER! It's so unsanitary!" Kagome screamed.

"What the fuck is your problem? I thought you guys wanted to be bunked together? "

"Inuyasha, did you arrange it?" Kagome asked calmly.

"uh…..no" Inuyasha said confused.

In the corner you could hear Sango and Miroku snickering a little louder then they intended.

"SANGO!"

"MIROKU!"

"Yeah?" Sango and Miroku answer in unison.

"DID YOU PLAN THIS?" Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time.

"No! Why would you think that?"

"Um…let me see you guys were snickering and you guys answering slower than usual, I don't know! How would I get that idea?"

"Well you see…umm…you didn't want to be stuck with Hojo right?"

"I guess, but anyone would be better than that snob!"

"Umm…well I thought that you might want to be with Inuyasha more though!"

"Ugh…whatever! You stay on your side of the room and I stay on mines! Got it jerk?"

"Why would I want to be on your side anyways, _anti-social _?"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you too," as they started walking to there room but took different ways.

that night in the cabin room

"Hey, um Kagome I was thinking, even though we hate each other can we at least get along, for this week?" Inuyasha asked kind of scared of Kagome.

flashback

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT!" Kagome screamed at Sango. Kagome was throwing everything she could find at Sango. She was throwing books, pens, pencils, even knives. But when she found her bow and arrow, Sango ran for her life.

"I FUCKING HATE INUYASHA! I WOULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS IF HE WAS THROWN OFF A BRIDGE." Kagome screamed as a knife nearly missed Sango's head

Unknown to Kagome, Inuyasha was watching the whole time. Inuyasha was starting to get more and more scared of Kagome. Not only was he getting scared of her he was starting to like her.

'What the fuck am I thinking? I'm not supposed to like an anti-social like _her_.'

end of flashback

"Why are you suddenly willing to do this?"

"Well…um…I don't know I just thought it would be easier if we get along."

"INUYASHA I HATE YOU"

lonelyxneko fights about what to write "no tony u can't be Inuyasha"HEATHER

"you can be koga"RUKI  
"no I don't wanna be koga I wanna be Inuyasha"TONY

"then go find your kagome"RUKI

"TONY U HAVE NO PART IN IT IT'S BASED ON OUR IMAGATIONS"HEATHER

Ok now to the nxt chappie MORE REVIEWS

"no we write that tomorrow"ruki

"but I wanna!"heather

"dude im effin tired"ruki

REVIEWER TELL US TO STILL WRITE IT OR WAIT FOR TOMMORROW


	4. Agreements and Bets

Disclaimer: We Don't :Tear Tear: own Inuyasha –cries emo river-

Chapter 4: Agreements and Bets

"Why do you suddenly want us to get along?"

"Well…um….since we're gonna be seeing each other a lot for the rest of the week" Inuyasha quickly saved himself.

"Fine, but only for this week" Kagome quickly regretted saying this when she say Inuyasha' s cute face.

'Cute? Did I just call Inuyasha cute?'

"BUT I STILL FUCKING HATE YOU!"

Meanwhile

"Why don't we make a bet?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If Inuyasha and Kagome will fall in love or their hate becomes more"

"I say they fall in love then….."

"I say they hate each other even more…."

"Who ever wins gets to do whatever they want with the loser."

They both agreed and shook hands saying," It's a bet"

"What's a bet?"

"Yeah…um…. nothing Kagome its nothing," Sango said a little too suspiciously.

"Sango you're not telling me something and I want to know what!"

"I'll tell you when the week is over"

"Fine, you better tell me!" Kagome said as she gently slapped Sango on the back.

Miroku started to laugh at his girlfriend and her best friend when happily skipped in.

"What are you so happy about?" Miroku asked with suspicion.

"I got Kagome to be 'friends' with me" Inuyasha simple stated with a emphasis on friend.

"Hey FUCKTARD I'm right here! And why are so happy about that I thought you hated me."

"Why do you keep saying fuck? Maybe you aren't so different….. I think you wanna fuck me don't you? I know you want to!"

"EWWWW no NEVER I just like the word fuck as much I ate you." Kagome said mater-of-factly.

'Why is Inuyasha so happy I thought he hated me. I thought he couldn't stand me'

'Why do I care so much that we're friends now, if you can even call it that. I hate her, she's an anti-social bitch'

"KAGOME I HATE YOU!" Inuyasha said more to reassure himself then Kagome.

Both Miroku and Sango look at each other and say in unison "That looks and sounds like us before we started going out."

"Shit! Now I regret saying they're going to hate eachother!"

Inuyasha's dream

'Oh she looks so hot there'

"I love you….."

"I love you too, Inuyasha" the girl said with love in her voice

He looked at the young girl who he thought was Kikyo but when he looked he realized it was …….

end dream

"INUYASHA WAKE UP!"

"What do you want! You woke me up from my dream!" Inuyasha half screamed when he fell out of bed.

'Why would I have a dream about _her_ she's a bitch? Why would I have a dream about fuckin-'

His thoughts were interrupted again but by Miroku this time.

"Dude your gonna miss breakfast. If I were you I'd get dressed and down there in like 2 minutes.

R&R cuz we love your reviews even if you don't like it plz review


	5. Unwanted Thoughts

Hey readers thanx for all the reviews on to chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Unwanted Thoughts

"Wha- what time is it?"

"Its 10'oclock and the cafeteria is closing in 15 minutes"

"SHIT why didn't you wake me up sooner"

"I've been trying for the past hour but all you've been saying is 'I love you' continuously. Who were you dreaming about? "

"I don't know I think I was saying it to Kikyo."

"KIKYO? I thought you hated her now."

"So did I, but I keep dreaming about her, or someone that look like her."

"Like maybe, KAGOME." Miroku said a little too suspiciously.

'Me like Kagome, why would I love her she's such an anti-social bitch? ' Inuyasha thought to himself.

"INUYASHA HURRY UP STOP THINKING ABOUT HER AND GET TO BREAKFAST" Miroku screamed trying to wake Inuyasha up from his thought.

"OH ok I'm going"

In the Cafeteria

Inuyasha walked down to see Kagome wearing the sexiest outfit he's ever seen. She was wearing tight jeans and a tight black shirt. Not only was she looking sexier then Kikyo and not in a slutty way but she was being social talking with Sango and some of the other local girls.

'Oh my god, she's beautiful, maybe Miroku is right maybe I do like Kagome'

"Hey Inuyasha what's up?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Why are you talking to me anti-social?"

"Cause I thought we agreed to get along, but if you want me to be a bitch it won't be hard for me to be one" Kagome snapped her smile now gone.

Inuyasha instantly fell in love with her smile but refused to admit it.

'I'm only thinking this cause she looks like Kikyo, maybe I still love Kikyo, I think I should go back with her'

"If you want to be bitchy then be bitchy for all I care! Where's the phone I'm calling Kikyo?"

"_Kikyo_, Inuyasha did you just say you're calling Kikyo? Please don't call that bitch" Miroku trying to keep Inuyasha from making the biggest mistake of his life. And he didn't want to lose his bet.

"You're right, why would I want to do something like that" Inuyasha said glad he didn't have to talk to that butch Kikyo.

"Hey Inuyasha do you want to come with us to do some sight seeing?" Sango asked

"Yeah sure as long I don't have to talk to miss anti-social."

"Do I look anti-social to you?" Kagome said as followed her group of friends out.

"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, Kagome is the one who got our guides to the day" Miroku said with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Inuyasha just stood there wide-eyed when he noticed once more how hot Kagome looked in those tight ass jeans she was wearing.

'I don't like Kagome she's a bitchy anti-social'

"Hurry up Inuyasha the girls are taking us to a karaoke bar" Sango yelled at Inuyasha

There's chapter 5 for ye…now I just gotta send it to lonely……..

Reviews please! We won't post the next chapter till we got 20 or 25 reviews…..

Luv ya, lonelyxneko


	6. Preparations

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha! NOO I WANT TO OWN HIM!

a/n : ALL GOOD COMMENTS THANX WE LUV U!

Ch 6: Preparations

"Inuyasha, are you coming or are you gonna stare at Kagome's ass the whole time?" asked Miroku with a perverted gleam in his eyes.

"Miroku I suggest you run as far away as you can, I'll give you 'til the count of 10" said Inuyasha in a dangerous tone.

"1, 2,3,10! Pervert get back here so I can kill you!"

At Karaoke Bar

"So, Kags you gonna sign up right," asked a curious Sango.

"Nah, I don't wanna," said an annoyed Kagome.

"Please Kagome you have to! Even Inuyasha is gonna do it,"

"NO! I get stage fright and you know that Sango,"

"But Kagome, don't you want to show Inuyasha that you can actually sing,"

"Fine! But only to show Inuyasha that I can sing and I'll win, too!"

"We gotta thank Jasmine, Nikki, and Kate for telling us about the karaoke contest!"

"Hello beautiful ladies, are any of you free tonight I can give you the pleasure you need," asked the perverted guy.

"No thanks, today is not a go out at night with a butt-ugly guy who wants to fuck you, we're actually here to sign up for the contest," said Kagome

"Harsh! Here's the sign up list, sign up and get out of my face,"

"Looks, like Koga, Ayame, Hojo, Yuka, Inuyasha, and Miroku have already signed up, Kags"

"Kagome! Sango!"

"AYAME!"

"We haven't seen you this whole entire trip! Where have you been?"

"Well you see Koga and I are finally going out! I can't believe it! You guys know I've liked him forever! So, I've been spending time with him!"

"Oh my gosh Ayame! I'm so happy for you! Finally, Koga will leave me alone and stop calling me his woman"

All three of them started cracking up!

"Look there's Miroku, Inuyasha, and Koga!"

"Wanna go ask them if they want to go to the movies?"

"INUYASHA! MIROKU! KOGA! GET OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Ayame.

"Babe, do you have to yell so loud," asked Koga.

"What!-innocent look-it was only so I could get you guys attention faster!"

"So what did you call us for, hun?"

"The girls and I were wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with us?"

"As long as it's not a chick flick, then whatever," said Inuyasha.

"Fine retards! We'll watch The Ring instead of a chick flick! Happy?" asked Kagome while twirling a strand of hair on her finger, trying to control her anger.

At the movies

Miroku and Sango

Miroku kept on looking at Sango to see if she was scared so he could hold her.

'Man why does my girlfriend have to be the only one not scared of scary movie'

Koga and Ayame

"Hun, its only a movie you can look now the scary part is gone"

'Man I don't think I'll be able to move my hand tomorrow! She has such a strong death grip.'

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome was freaking out during the movie so she buried her head in the closest thing next to her and also clutched her hand around, Inuyasha hand.

She looked up and saw that she was burying her head into Inuyasha's chest.

"Sorry Inuyasha,"

"Yeah you should be!"

'Her head was so warm and nice feeling on my chest! What am I saying? Am I starting to like this bitch?'

'His chest felt like a pillow. I felt like I could fall asleep and not be afraid and feel safe in his arms….am I starting to like this fucktard?'

with girls after movie

"Ohh! Kagome looked like you were getting comfy on Inuyasha's chest!"

"Was NOT! I was just afraid, yeah afraid that's it," Kagome said blushing.

"Aw, our little Kagome is blushing!" said Sango.

"I am not blushing!" Kagome said with rage.

"Fine, whatever! You guys wanna go ask the boys if they want to come to the mall?"

"Yeah! Lets go! Oh, Miro-babe!"

With the boys after movie

"Looks like Dogboy was enjoying Kagome on his chest!"

"Was not! Her head was hard as stone!" Inuyasha said blushing, like Kagome

"No need to blush Dogboy!"

"I.AM.NOT. BLUSHING!"

Suddenly Miroku hears "Miro-babe!"

"Hey guys, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the mall with us?"

"Sure hun!"

"Whatever got nothing better to do,"

"Anything thing for you my dearest Sango"

At the Mall

"Ok guys we're coming out!" yelled Ayame.

"Damn, your girlfriend is loud!" Inuyasha said covering his ears.

"Hun, we're right here you don't have to yell so loud,"

"Sorry babe,"

"It-Its…ok," Koga said trying to pick his jaw off the floor.

Miroku and Inuyasha were wondering why Koga stopped in mid-sentence and they turned around and their jaws dropped to the floor, too.

Kagome was wearing leather pants, with a midnight blue tank top, that showed her curves in all the right places, and didn't make her look slutty either.

'Damn, can't wait 'til I get that bitch into bed with me! Damn, I need to stop thinking about her!'

When Kagome saw Inuyasha staring at her, she started blushing like an idiot and went back to change in her normal clothes.

Sango was also wearing leather pants, and like Kagome she had on a tank top, but hers was different. Sango's was black with a dragon in the middle which was red and on the back in said 'LOVE' written in Japanese.

'Sango has such a nice butt! Can't believe she's actually my girlfriend! Can't wait 'til high school is over'

Sango saw Miroku looking at her and with a perverted gleam in his eyes so she hit him on top of the head and went to change.

Ayame was also wearing leather pants, but she was wearing a neon pink midriff instead of a tank top. It looked right on her, and covered all the appropriate places and made her look like a model.

'Fuck! Even though Ayame's loud, she still has a banging body! Can't wait to get her into bed!'

Guys try on clothes

"Damn! Guys take longer putting on--," Sango stopped mid-sentence when she saw the guys.

'Damn, Koga looks fucking fine!'

'I knew Miroku was hot and all but I didn't think he was this hott!'

'Oh my gosh! Inuyasha has the hottest body I have ever seen! Man, I wish I was his girlfriend. Wait…did I just say that? I think I'm starting to like that fucktard! No! No way…but I can't help it…I like him!'

All the guys were wearing baggy jeans and a muscle shirt.

Koga had on a brown muscle shirt, while Miroku had on a purple one and Inuyasha had on a red one.

All of them went up to the register and paid for there clothes.

"Hey hun, are you busy tonight? If not, me and you could get together?" asked the slutty cashier. Kagome felt rage and jealousy go through her.

"No thanks _doll_, go fuck some other guy," Kagome let out her breath, that she didn't even know she was holding, when the cashier asked Inuyasha that question.

At night, start of Karaoke contest

"Welcome one and all to the Karaoke contest! Hundred dollars will be given to the winner!"

Yus a cliffy and that was written by lonely not moi neko but don't worry the nxt chapter is being written as we speak…..or type…………

Oh and give us comments whether you like it or not cuz ur review give us inspiration and the want to write…..so plz comment us more


	7. Karaoke

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha….or any of the songs…but I do have them on CD D

Ch. 7 Karaoke

"Let's start now! First we have Mr.….Koga! Please come up on stage and sing your song!"

"I'm going to sing the song Harder and Harder to Breathe"

How dare you say that my behavior is unacceptable  
So condescending unnecessarily critical  
I have the tendency of getting very physical  
So watch your step cause if I do you'll need a miracle

You drain me dry and make me wonder why I'm even here  
This Double Vision I was seeing is finally clear  
You want to stay but you know very well I want you gone  
Not fit to fuckin' tread the ground that I'm walking on

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

What you are doing is screwing things up inside my head  
You should know better you never listened to a word I said  
Clutching your pillow and writhing in a naked sweat  
Hoping somebody someday will do you like I did

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe

Does it kill  
Does it burn  
Is it painful to learn  
That it's me that has all the control

Does it thrill  
Does it sting  
When you feel what I bring  
And you wish that you had me to hold

When it gets cold outside and you got nobody to love  
You'll understand what I mean when I say  
There's no way we're gonna give up  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
is there anyone out there cuz its gettin harder and harder to breathe

"That was beautiful Mr. Koga but now it is time for you to get off stage! Next we have

Ms. Yuka, will you please come up?"

"I wanna sing the song Girls Just wanna have Fun!"

come home in the morning light,  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh,mother,dear,  
We're not the fortunate ones,  
And girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun.

The phone rings in the middle of the night,  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh,daddy,dear,  
You know you're still number one,  
But girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un,  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have

Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
And hide her away from the rest of the world.  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have  
That's all they really want...  
Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
They wanna have fu-un.  
Oh,girls,  
Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
They want,  
Wanna have fun.  
Girls,  
Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(Girls just wanna have fun...)  
Oh...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh...)  
They just wanna...  
(They just wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un...

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls...  
Girls,  
Just wanna have fu-un...

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna have fun...

Girls just wanna have fu-un...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Have fun..)

They just wanna,  
(Girls wanna have fun)  
They just wanna...  
Oh,girls...  
(Wanna have fun...)  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

When the workin',  
When the working day is done.  
Oh,when the working day is done,  
Oh,girls,  
Girls just wanna have fu-un.

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
(Oh,girls...)  
They just wanna,  
(Have fun...)  
Oh,girls..  
Girls just wanna have fu-un

They just wanna,  
They just wanna...  
When the working day is done...  
(fades)

"Next we have the beautiful and talented Ms.. Ayame! Give it up for her!"

"I would like to sing the song Ocean Avenue!"

There's a place off Ocean Avenue  
Where I used to sit and talk with you  
We were both 16 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

There's a place on the corner of Cherry Street  
We would walk on the beach in our bare feet  
We were both 18 and it felt so right  
Sleeping all day, staying up all night  
Staying up all night

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

There's a piece of you that's here with me  
It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see  
When I sleep, I dream and it gets me by  
I can make believe that you're here tonight  
That you're here tonight

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

I remember the look in your eyes  
When I told you that this was goodbye  
You were begging me not tonight  
Not here, not now  
We're looking up at the same night sky  
And keep pretending the sun will not rise  
Be together for one more night  
Somewhere, somehow

If I could find you now things would get better  
We could leave this town and run forever  
I know somewhere, somehow we'll be together  
Let your waves crash down on me and take me away

"Next we have the clumsy and not so looking Mr. Hojo!"

"Hey I am not clum-- Hojo falls of the stairs while walking up---clumsy as I was saying!"

"I would like to sing the song Kryptonite!"

I took a walk around the world  
To ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
But I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon

I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float  
To the dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be  
Something to do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times  
I never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head,  
If not for me then you'd be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my super human might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side   
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well,  
Will you be there a-holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side  
With my superhuman might  
Kryptonite  
Yeah!

"Wow for being clumsy, you sure know how to sing!"

"Thanks….I think"

"Now we have Mr. Miroku!"

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool at our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

She can't keep a secret for more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me, the more I adore her   
What can I do - I'd do anything for her

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

And when she sees it me  
On her caller ID  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone   
But I can't give up yet  
Cause every word she's every said  
Is still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head

She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing  
Knows just what to say so my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet   
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me   
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

"Wow! That is a very touching song! Thank you Mr. Miroku!"

"Next we have the sexy Sango," you could see the fire Miroku's eyes when the

announcer called Sango that.

"Back of she's mines!"

"Sorry, didn't know she was taken!"

"Hmm…I would like to sing the song Girl Next door!"

Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door

Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never to harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
Oh and I'm just the girl next door

I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else

She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door...

"Just wow! That was awesome Ms. Sango but we must move on now! We have next Mr. Inuyasha!"

"I will sing A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More"

I confess, I'm just messed up,  
dropping "I'm sorrys" like you're still around  
And I know you dressed up  
Hey kid you'll never live this down

And you're just the girl all the boys want to dance with  
And I'm just the boy who's had too many chances

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, "what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

Write me off, give up on me  
'cause darling what did you expect?  
I'm just off a lost cause  
a long shot, don't even take this bet

You can make all the moves, you can aim all the spotlights  
Get all the sighs and the moans just right

I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming  
She said, she said, she said, "Why don't you just drop dead?"

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, "what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it

I'm just always on  
You said you'd keep me honest  
(you're always on)  
But I won't call you on it

I don't blame you for being you  
But you can't blame me for hating it  
So say, "what are you waiting for?  
Kiss her, kiss her"  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late  
I set my clocks early 'cause I know I'm always late

"Last! We have our talented and gorgeous Ms. Kagome!"

"If you call me gorgeous one more time you will not be able to move for a month! Got it?

Or do I have to demonstrate?"

"Yyye-yyes Mm-ms. Ka-Kagome"

"Ok! Good! Now I would like to sing Welcome to my Life!"

Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life

During the entire song Kagome's brown eyes were piercing through Inuyasha's amber eyes.

Inuyasha saw her pain, hurt, and lost in the world.

'I like her….I love her…she means everything to me now and I finally realize it!'

Suddenly, lightning and thunder was heard throughout the main cabin, and Kagome ran outside with tears in her eyes while, Inuyasha ran after her.

"KAGOME! WAIT!"

You got stck with a cliffy……… sry for any mistakes its mostly lyrics and I don't feel like reading it -neko- lonely's the one who wrote it all props to her she looked up the lyrics and everthing so thank her in ur reviews if u wanna ok

Nxt chappie will b up tomorrow

Luv ya, loneylyxxneko


	8. Confessions

I would like to dedicate this chapter, one of the most important chapters to the 3 reviewers that were the first and most loyal

IamHermioneGranger: You weren't with us in the beginning but now that u are u have nothing but encouraging review as of all of you. Thanx

Nekohanyou-senko: you were are FIRST review and you should seen me –neko- spazzing lonely couldn't get me to shut up you have no idea how much I luv you your reviews keep us writing

MeiunTenshi: you were our 2nd reviewer I was spazzing just as much as wen we were got the first one…and you continue to review us every chapter

**AND TO TONY WHO READS IT BEFORE IT'S EVEN POSTED –GAYASS U HAPPY!-**

THANX TO ALL OF YOU OTHER REVIEWERS AND THIS CHAPTER GOES TO YOU

OK I was reading the last chapter and I was listening to the songs as I was reading it yus I'm a music geek

Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha I WANT INUYASHA ITS NOT FAIR!-CRIES EMO RIVER

Ch. 8: Confessions

Kagome ran out of the cabin as fast as she could not even paying attention to the person who called her name. She just ran into the ally and continued to cry while she let the raindrop blending into her tears. This was one of the reasons she was crying. She was crying because of her father. Because of all the tears that were hidden when she was walking in the rain.

Suddenly she was ripped from her precious memories but the voice of the person she wanted to talk to the least right now. He walked up to her picked her up, wiped her tears and did something that surprised even him. Kagome quickly realized what he did and pushed him away.

"YOU FUCKING KISSED ME! Why did you just kiss me? I thought you hated me! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Kagome screamed at top of her lungs.

"All day I've been watching you and you've been getting more and more attractive every time I look at you. And then I heard you singing that song. I realized that you're nothing but anti-social." Inuyasha said with _real love_ in his eyes and not the usual lust he has with Kinky-Hoe and all the other girls he's been with."((((((Yus he's a virgin)))))))

"Really, I've been realizing the same things about you. But every time I start to remember I remember all the girls you've been with and how you just use them then throw them away. And the thing I hate the most is how you went with that KINKY HOE bitch."

Kagome got caught up in the moment and kissed Inuyasha she was waiting all day to kiss him. After a few seconds Inuyasha deepened the kiss and both enjoyed the kiss for a few more moments.

"OOOOOHHHHHHHHH INUYAHSA AND KAGOME ARE KISSING!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome instantly released the kiss and showed their blushing faces as they saw their two best friends standing there giggling."

"How much of that did you see?"

"Well, enough to see that I won my bet…"

"OH damn what was your wager?"

"You'll find out tomorrow"

((((I forgot wat I was gonna write…its 3 in the morn…ill come back wen I get sum ideas…this is way too short a chappie teary eyed yawn))))))))))))))))))))))

((((((Ok I'm all good now )))))))))))))))

As the group was walking back to the cabin Kagome heard a whimper and looked in the direction she heard it. The others had already gone into the cabin. Soon she found a young fox demon. He was all wet and dirty. So Kagome picked up the kit and cleaned him up the best she could and brought him into the cabin with her.

"Hey Kagome who did you find?" Sango asked when she noticed her with the young fox in her arms.

"I dunno, I found him sleeping in a pile trash next to the cabin."

"Mommy?"

"It's ok , what's your name?"

"Ship-shippou, are you my mommy?"

"Shippou, I'm Kagome and these are my friends." Kagome said lovingly.

"Hi Shippou" was heard from the various people in the room.

"What happened to you? Why were you sleeping in the trash?" Sango asked with the same concern Kagome had.

"Uh……." was all he said. Then he fell asleep in the warmth of Kagome's arms and chest.

"Now what do we do?" Inuyasha asked looking at Shippou.

"I think I'm gonna ask if he can stay with us in our bunk, is that ok with you Inu?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Inuyasha said trying to keep his manliness without seeming heartless to Kagome.

So Kagome went to the front office and asked and the secretary said it was ok seeing he was so young.

Kagome quickly went back to the main cabin and told everyone else that he was gonna be with them and Inuyasha was heard saying keh before Kagome took Shippou up to her room.

"Ok it's getting late I think in gonna go up to my cabin too" Sango said with a yawn.

And all the other agreed they were tired too so they all went to their rooms.

In Inu/Kags room

"Hey Kagome is he ok?"

"Yeah he's fine. Tomorrow we'll figure out what happened to him and if he has a family."

"Ok but did he ask if you were his mommy?"

"Um… actually yeah he did" Kagome hadn't thought about it till now, but he did ask that.

Inu was in the bathroom getting ready and Kagome had fallen sleep with the young fox demon when he say her he knew she was to be her mate.

'Oh my god she is so beautiful she's like an angel sleeping there. She is so caring, and loving but I was too busy being Mr. Hotshot to realize this.'

**sry I forgot to read it before posting it and there was some errors I HAd to fix sry for any confusion**

**Ok ppl I think I went thru the kiss part a lil too fast so sry about that I was really tired and still am. I really want to post this now so I'm posting it before lonely reads it so sry if its confusing…….ok I need to stp blabbering……………..I hope those who this chapter was dedicated liked it , well I hope every1 liked it **

**Now drag ur mouse to the review thing AND REVIEW!**

**I 3 Shippou I just had to add him(((random I no but whatev))))**


	9. Explainations

A/n it took me forever to remember what was gonna write then I remembered

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I've seen almost every epp.

Ch. 9 Explanations

the next morn

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango were all sitting on Inuyasha's bed since Shippou was sleeping on Kagome's bed.

"Kagome, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?"

_:Flashback:_

"_Chance of rain in the after-" the television was turned of by a man who looked like he was in his 30s. He had dark brown hair and alluring dark brown eyes._

"_Hey how's my favorite daughter today?" asked the man in his 30s._

"_Daddy! I'm your only daughter!" said the little Kagome in her squeaky voice._

"_I know, I know! But I love you all the same!"_

"_Look Daddy! It's raining just like the weathel man said!" Kagome still didn't know how to say words correctly, but said them close enough to correct to be understood._ (((Lonely luv changing rs with l's so she calls me Heathel))))))))

"_Do you want to go outside and play in the rain, honey?"_

"_Can we? Pwease Daddy?" asked Kagome with her big puppy eyes._

"_Of course honey, common' lets go outside!"_

_It was raining harder by the time Kagome and her dad got outside. Kagome was running all around her front yard and jumping through the puddles._

"_Daddy! Common' jump through the puddles with me!"_

"_Coming Kaggie!"_

_Throughout the whole thunderstorm Kaggie and her dad played, jumped, and skipped through the puddles and caught raindrops on their tongues. _

"_Daddy, do you have wowk tomorrow?"_

"_Yes honey, I have work. I'm sorry but I promise I'll come home as soon as possible. Ok, Kaggie?"_

"_Can we play in the rain again tomorrow? The wheathel man said it was going to rain again."_

"_I promise!"_

"_YAY! Daddy is going to play with me in the rain again!" yelled Kagome making her way back to her house. _

"_Kaggie lets get you dry ok?" asked a woman who was also in her 30s. She has black hair, and brown eyes. _

"_Ok Mama, can you and daddy read me a bed time story then?"_

"_Of course Kaggie!"_

_Next Day_

"_Mommy, when is daddy going to get home? He said he was coming as fast as he could."_

"_Don't worry, he'll be home soon"_

"'_On other news we have a devastating accident on the new built bridge here. It looks like the car got seriously damaged by the truck. The man that was in the car seems to have taken serious hit and seems that he has died. We feel very sorry for the family of this man if he has any and wish you the best of luc-" _

_The television was turned off before the new reporter finished. Kagome was crying on the couch in the arms of her mother._

_: End of flash back :_

"That was the last promise my dad made before he died. Now you see why I cried in the rain," said Kagome sobbing on Inuyasha's chest.

"Oh Kagome I'm sorry!" Sango said crying, on Miroku's chest.

"Yeah Kags I didn't know" Miroku said enjoying Sango a little too much but still feeling sorry for Kags.

Inuyasha didn't know what to say. All he could do is comfort the weeping angel in his arms.

"It's ok Kagome at least you have good memories of your father. Some peoples' fathers are abusive." Inuyasha said trying to confront her.

"People don't feel sorry for me. I hate that 'cuz it just makes me feel even worse. It makes me even more sad so please don't be. I've already mourned his death." Kagome said strongly.

"Mommy! Have you been crying?" Shippou said running up to Kagome.

"Shippou why do you keep calling me mommy"

"Well, cuz uh, I don't have a mommy and I want you to be my mommy."

"Ok I'll be your mommy, but what happened to your real mommy and daddy?"

"Well um…"

_flash back_

"_Common, Shippou lets go get something to eat" a large fox demon said to his young kit._

"_Ok dad"_

"_We're gonna meet mommy there ok?"_

"_YAY mommy!"_

_As they walked to the restaurant and were meeting Shippou's mom, a suddenly a car passed by._

_Shippou dad quickly realized what was happening and speedily moved his family behind him. As he did this he was shot and fell to the ground, leaving only Shippou's mom to protect him. Shippou's mom was just as quick as his dad. She quickly put Shippou behind a huge metallic wall, which was luckily bullet proof. As his mom set him down he hit his head and fell unconscious._

_When he woke up he looked around to see a bloody scene. He frantically ran around looking for his mom and dad. He found them laying next to each other, barely alive._

"_Shippou!" his mom barely said._

_He ran to her and his dad._

"_Shippou we will always love no matter what" his mom said with her last breath._

"_Yeah Shippou we'll be watching over you" his dad said with his last breath._

_Shippou sat there crying, mourning the death of his only family._

_end flashback_

"And I've been wondering around until you found me near the cabin."

Now you know why Kags is so "anti-social" and why Shippou was alone

More reviews plz!

Luv ya lonelyxneko


	10. Decisions

Wow 1435 hits I hope every hit was sum1 actually sum1 reading it and we just got our 30th review thanx to SmileyGurl87 this chap is for you and all our other reviewers

Ch 10 Decisions

"Wow Shippou you've had a hard past couple of days, do you have any other family at all you can call or anything?" Kagome asked.

"I never thought of that, now that I think of it, I got my aunt maybe I should cal her." Shippou said as he ran down to the main cabin to get a phone.

"What if something happened to his aunt? What if he's an orphan now?" Inuyasha said.

"Inuyasha! Don't say that, it's bad karma"Kagome scolded.

"Then Kags can just adopt him, he already calls her mommy" Sango offered.

"Me? adopt Shippou? I can do that? "

"Well, you're 18 now and with your mom's help it's possible."

"REALLY! YOU'RE GONNA ADOPT ME!" Shippou squealed.

"Well, uh I dunno…" Kagome answer hesitantly.

"Oh Mommy please, please!" Shippou said putting on his cutest fox face.

"Uh……….."

"I won't ever bother you, common please Mommy"

"OK we'll figure a way out to take you home with me "

"YAY!" Shippou squealed.

"So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's go find Shippou some clothes!" Sango suggested.

At the mall

"Ohm-gosh! Look at that cute little store over there, common Shippou!"

"Oh no not again!" Inuyasha yelled falling over trying to hold the 10 bags of clothes.

"Look at this Shippou go try it on!"

"Why do I have to try on so many clothes mommy?" Shippou whined.

"Cause I need clothes for you. If I'm gonna be your mommy I gotta take care of you properly." Kagome said

"OK mommy" Shippou said cheerfully.

Shippou came out wearing the cutest little outfit. He was wearing light blue denim shorts, and a black tee-shirt that said "I want candy" with a he lollipop in the middle

"Aww, Shippou you're so cute!" Sango screamed.

The boys fell over anime style.

"Our girl's are crazy."

"Yeah they are" Miroku said

"Why do we attract the crazy ones?"

"WE HEARD THAT!" the girls said as they beat the boys to a pulp.

Shippou was changing when he came out he said "Mommy why are you beating up Daddy?"

"DADDY! Since when am I your daddy?"

"Well I saw you and mommy kissing like my mommy and daddy kissed"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome blush while Miroku and Sango laughed.

"You guys are getting married right? Cause I saw u guys kwissing"

"Well, uhhhh, ya see…" Kagome said .

Inuyasha's phone rang and he answered.

"Yeah…uh huh… REALLY...Fuck!" Inuyasha said was he hung up his cell phone.

"INUYASHA WATCH YOUR MOUTH."

"Oh sorry but my brother Sesshomaru, his wife Kagura, and my niece Rin are coming tomorrow so we gotta go pack and leave tomorrow"

"You don't live here mommy?"

"No honey, I live in Japan."

"JAPAN! I was born in Japan!"

"Really, That's gonna make it even easier to adopt him." Sango said.

"Ok let's get back to the cabin and pack."

"Yeah good idea"

later in the inu/kag cabin

"Kags, hurry! We're gonna miss the plane AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry I'm already done packing, I just gotta finish packing Shippou's bag then his backpack then I'll be done." Kagome said hurriedly.

"Ok, did you get his passport?"(((I no it takes awhile for passports but it's a story! Stfu! P )))

at the airport

"Hurry up Shippou, I don't want you to get lost"

"Coming mommy"

"Inuyasha can Shippou sit with us?"  
"Yeah, where did you think he would sit?"

on the plane

"Mommy I'm bored" Shippou said interrupting Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Ok you can color with these crayons" Kagome said getting some crayons and paper out of Shippou's bag.

"Aww he's so cute, is that your kid?" a random lady said politely.

"No, he's a orphan, but I'm thinking of adopting him."

"Aww, that's so cute I can see you already love each other and are gonna make a awesome mom."

"Thanks."

"And are you the Daddy?"

"Oh, no I'm just her boyfriend"

OK theres chapter 10 hope you like it

I will be sitting here waiting for you hits and reviews heather/neko

Luv ya lonelyxnxeko


	11. Meeting the Family

**Thanx for the reviews…on to the nxt chappie**

Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha

Ch 11 Meeting the Family

at Kagome's house

"Who is he?"

"He's a fox demon orphan I found while I was on vacation."

'Are you sure she's an orphan?"

"Yes mom I don't just take him out of the U.S like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes mom! I asked when I got the passport."

"OK hunny I'll look it up and see how I can help"

"Can I call you Gramma?

"You can call me whatever you want sweetie" Kagome's mom said as she picked him up and spun him around.

"See Mom, how can you not fall in love with him?" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Mommy can we go see Daddy now?"

"Daddy? Who's daddy" Kag's mom asked.

"Inuyasha is my new daddy" Shippou said happily.

"I thought you hated Inuyasha"

"Well we had to be roommates in the cabin and we, well uh, yeah. Common Shippou lets go."

"Yay!" Shippou said running outside.

at Inuyasha's house

"Aww Inuyasha it can't be all that bad"

"You don't know this dude, he's like psycho, he like never smiles."

"You said he adopted a little girl, just like I wanna adopt Shippou?"

"Rin, yup and that's why you're here so you can ask"

"You really think he's gonna help me?"

"Just cause he's a little stoic doesn't mean that he's mean."

"Who are you calling stoic, mutt?" said Shessy.

((we will be to lazy to spell the whole thing –get used to it P!-)) He has long wavy silver hair that is soft and silky, his face hold no emotion or expressions, his amber eyes are captivating like Inuyasha's.

(((((They are in demon form all the features cute ass ears and all sry if we forgot to mention thatinnocent grins)))))

"INUYASHA!" screamed a cute girl. She was a petite little girl, who five years old, she had jet black hair like her mother's and she also has her father's captivating brown eyes, she mostly has her hair up in pigtails and is always cheerful.

"Rin, I don't think Inuyasha missed you enough for you to jump on him." Fluffy's wife, Kagura said sarcastically.Kagura was a normal height woman, with jet black hair and warm brown eyes that could make anyone who looks at them feel warm and comfy.

"Yeah, Rin I would have to miss you 5 times as much as I already do" Inuyasha said, playing along with his sister-in-law.

Rin giggled and asked"who is that?" pointing to Kagome.

"She is well uh…"

"Common Inu-dog who is it?" Fluffy asked, egging Inuyasha on.

"I'm his girlfriend"

"I thought you were going out with Kikyo"

"I finally figured out she's a KINKY-HOE"

"Hey watch it Inuyasha" Kagome said warningly.

"Yes'm" Inuyasha said just to piss Kagome off.

His family laughed at the cuteness of the couple. By then Rin and Shippou had already introduced them selves and were happily playing.

"So Fluffy, can I call you that I heard someone call you that- oh sorry I blabber sometimes you adopted Rin?"

Shessy laughed" Yes you can call me Fluffy and actually yes Rin is adopted.

"Oh I was wondering if you can help me adopt Shippou."

"Yeah sure I'd love to help you"

"Oh thank you uncle" Shippou said when he heard he was finally getting adopted.

"Here's the paper, let's get started"

**There chappie 11 we were thinking shessy/rin but we thought nah Rin should b young in this story.**

**Review plz…cuz I don't start typing till 10 hits or we get our 1st review on this chap.**

**Luv ya Lonelyxxneko**


	12. Prom Preparations

**Thnkx all you 4 ur wonderful reviews…they r very encouraging -Lonely**

**Now letz get on w/the chp!** -**Lonely**

Chapter 12: Prom Preparations

Still at Inuyasha's house

After Kagome filled out the paper that Fluffy had given to her in order for her to adopt Shippou, Kagome yelled, "Shippou come on hun, we gotta get home! Tomorrow is my prom and I have to figure out what I'm going to wear and stuff."

"Mommy, what's a pwom?"

"Honey it prom not pwom, okay?"

"Okay mommy! But what is a pw-prom?"

"It's the last celebration of the 12th grade. It's kind of a like a graduation party but graduation is two months after it. Our prom is going to be a masquerade. It's were people wear masks and no one knows who you are except your date and the people who you tell. At the ending we have a king and queen, they do a slow dance for everyone, when they finish the song, there's one last dance for everyone to dance. Get it now, hun?

"Yup, thanks for explaining it mama!"

"No problem"

'She is going to make a great mother! I'm happy myself that I adopted Rin, she keeps me happy, along with Kagura of course,'

'She really loves Shippou, and he wants me to be his dad. Can I, though?'

'KAWAII!(Cute) Kagome is going to be an awesome mother!'

'I wonder when Sango and I can start making babies, then we could have a kid of our own, but I know we're too young right now!'

At Kagome's house

"AHHH!"

'I remember this moment! It was the same thing, except we're at her house this time, and she doesn't have to mind putting her head on my chest anymore because she my girlfriend now! It was the same time that I started to fall for her! Her scent is intoxicating, cherry blossoms.'

"Kagome shh, common' the movie is over now, you can get your head off my chest now,"

"YAY! It's finally over," Kagome sang as she ran around the house.

While Kag, San, Mir, and Inu(((((too lazy to write whole name)))) were watching the movie, Shippou was sleeping like a log on Kagome's bed. Kagome said he could sleep with her until they got him his own bed.

"Um…remind me to never watch a scary movie with Kagome again," said Miroku, terrified of Kagome at the moment.

"Yea!"

"Hey, well Miroku and I gotta start heading home, its getting dark"

"Ok! Bye Inu," giving Inuyasha kiss on the cheek, she still couldn't get used to the fact of kissing her boyfriend, who used to be her enemy, on the lips.

"Oh yea, Bye Miroku!" Sango came up and gave Miroku a kiss on the lip, which started into a make out fest, until Kagome finally, pulled them apart.

"Oh, what time should we be ready by?"

"Miroku and I'll pick you girls up around 6:30!"

Next Day

"Kagome wake up! Its already noon and we still haven't started getting read for the prom!" yelled an infuriating Sango.

"Umm…mommy…five more minutes…I don't want go to school!"

"Kagome! Wake up this instance!"

"Ok, ok I'm up! What do you want?"

"Well we have now 6 hours to get ready for the prom!"

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you wake me up sooner!"

"Well I tired, but you didn't wake up!"

"Ok, sorry for yelling at you! Let's start getting ready!"

"Kags, how are you going to have your hair,"

"Hmm…I don't know! I think I might put it in a French twist. What about you Sango?"

"I think I might just make my hair curly!"

"That's going to look so kawaii on you Sango!"

"Ok let's get start getting ready! Hey Kagome do you even know how to do a French twist?

"Uh …hee hee…nope! Do you think you could help me San?"

"What are best friends for?"

"HELPING! YAY! Common' lets get started now!"

-5:30-

The girls were done taking a shower, and putting there hair up in the way they wanted it.

Kagome's hair took loner to do but they still had enough time getting ready.

-6:00-

Kagome came out of the bathroom she had finished putting on her dress, hair, and make up. She has on a black dress, that clung to her in all the right places, the left sleeve of her dress was cut half way, also she had a slit down her dress.(((I want that dress for my prom-Neko))) She had on a dab of silver eye shadow, also she had on a hint of mascara, and finally she had on cherry flavored lip gloss. Her hair looked amazing the way Sango had done it.

Next, Sango came out of the bathroom. Sango's dress was the total opposite of Kagome's. Sango's was maroon colored, also it showed her curved and clung to her in all the right places, she had a v-cut dress, and also instead of her left sleeve being half way cute, she had no left sleeve, yet, it still looked amazing on her! Sango's make up was similar to Kagome's, she had a hint of maroon eye shadow, and a dab of mascara, also she had on eyeliner, and she completed her make up process by putting on her favorite strawberry flavored lip gloss.

"Hey Sis, your dates are here! Wow, when they look at you they won't be able to stop drooling!"

"Thanks!" the girls said in unison.

"Hey Souta, can you introduce us as we go down the stairs, you know like a fashion show?"

"Sure,Sis!"(((hahaha lonely u make me lol -neko))))))

Miroku was going for the pimp style. He had a on a purple tux and was carrying a rose for his beloved, Sango.

Unlike Miroku, Inuyasha went for the more fashionable look, he was wearing a black tuxedo, and instead of a rose he was carrying tiger lilies for his love, Kagome.

"Presenting, the beautiful and stunning, Ms. Sango and Ms. Kagome!"

As Souta had said, the boys could not stop gawking and drooling over them.

"The-these are for you my beloved Sango,"

"Thanks Miroku, you can close your mouth anytime!"

'Even though purple on guys is supposed to make them look retarded, it makes him look HOTT!'

"Oh yea, you look hott, too."

"See, I knew someone would think I'm hott Inuyasha!"

"Yea, yea, whatever, she's just saying that cause she's your girlfriend!"

"Oh, these are for you Kagome and you look very beautiful, too!"

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome said, while trying to hide her blush.

Suddenly Inuyasha phone rang, "Uh huh, no way, Fuck! What do you mean? Well I hope she still can!"

"Guys, that was Fluffy and Kagome you might not be able……"

**CLIFFY! SOWWIE! BUT HAD TO DO IT! **

**Every1 this chap was written by Lonely only I didn't hlp her on nething so give her props-Neko**

**REVEIWS ARE LOVED**

**Luv ye, LonelyxxNeko**


	13. The Prom

**Sowwie 4 the cliffhanger but here is another wonderful chp -lonely**

Disclaimer: we don't own Inuyasha

Ch. 13 The Prom

"…be able to adopt Shippou"

"Why not?" Kagome asked in horror.

"Fluffy told me that he adoption agency isn't sure yet about Shippou being an orphan or not. Do you remember when Shippou went to call his aunt, and she didn't answer?"

"Yea, but I thought that she might have died," said Kagome in a quiet voice.

"Well, the agency isn't sure yet, but don't worry Shippou gets to decide who he wants to stay with,"

"Okay, but do you think Shippou would be happy with me?" asked Kagome.

"Kags, you already treat him like your own flesh and blood!" said Inuyasha trying to reason with her.

"Yea, I guess your right. Well, today is prom night, let's go have some fun!" Sango said trying to cheer everyone up.

"Oh yea girls, we had a feeling you guys would forget your masks so we decided to get you one," said Miroku.

"Thanks," the girls said in unison.

Kagome's and Inuyasha's masks were in a butterfly figure, they were a glistening silver. Sango's and Miroku's masks were also in a butterfly figure, but there's were a illuminating purple.

At the prom

"Inuyasha, Sango and I going to go get some punch for ourselves, you guys better stay here, we don't want to be looking for you guys all over the place," Kagome's voice went from sweet and innocent to cold and demanding.

"Don't worry Kags we'll be right here," said Inuyasha almost scared of Kagome at the moment.

Kikyou came into the prom wearing a skimpy little dress that was only a lot smaller that Kagome's. Kikyou's dress was a bit higher than knee length, also her right and left sleeves were cut of. The slit in her mahogany dress went a little higher than it was suppose to.**((((sry to the ppl who actually like Kikyo but I hate her-Neko)))**

"Looks like Kinky-hoe is coming, Inuyasha!"

"I noticed Miroku! I'm not that stupid, I just wish she would finally get over the fact that we've broken up!"

"Oh, Inu-baby! Can we please be together again? I didn't cheat on you, I promise! That Naraku guy, was trying to rape me. Common' Inu-baby, I bet we could have lots of fun together after the night is over!"

"Look Kinky-hoe, get you slutty face away from me before I slap you again!"

"Oh, I know you didn't mean to slap me last time, you probably thought I was that anti-socialist Kagome!"

"Don't you dare drag Kagome into this conversation! And no, I didn't think you were Kagome at all, I knew you were Kinky-hoe! And you know what it didn't even affect me at all when you cheated one me!"

"You don't mean that Inu-baby! You still love me don't you?"

"Kinky-hoe for the last time: I NEVER have, NEVER will love your slutty face, so get out of my way now, or you will have a black eye by the ending of this prom, so move it or get killed? AND I TOLD YOU TO NEVER CALL ME INU-BABY AGAIN!"

As Inuyasha finished saying that, Kink-hoe dragged Inuyasha in for a kiss. Inuyasha was in shock at the moment and couldn't do anything.

"Inuyasha how could you? All the things you said to me were lies?" Kagome yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"No! Kagome wait! I was in shock!" Inuyasha yelled but Kagome had already ran away from the building.

"Kinky-hoe, never ever kiss or even come near me at all," Inuyasha said in a dangerous voice that sent shivers down everyone's back.

"Ow, my eye! What the fuck was that for!"

"I told you, you would have a black eye by the ending of the prom if you didn't leave me alone, and there it is," Inuyasha said dangerously.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled running out of the gym trying to find her. Inuyasha finally found her sitting under the cherry blossom tree. Tears were streaming down her face, her hair was whipping all around her face from the wind. Cherry blossoms were circling all around her.

'She still looks beautiful, even crying, I really do love her!'

"Kagome, just listen to me please," Inuyasha said in a pleading voice.

"Tell me Inuyasha, why did you kiss Kikyou?" asked Kagome in a hoarse voice.

"Kagome that's it! I didn't kiss her, she kissed me,"

"How can I believe you? You didn't even push her away?" Kagome said trying really hard not to start crying again.

"I did push her away but you had already left when I did. I was in shock and I didn't know what to do that's why I didn't push her away automatically. And if you don't believe me here's your proof," Inuyasha leaned over to Kagome; she could feel his hot breath on her neck. He gently kissed her neck then bit her leaving two fang marks, which later became 2 crescent moons.

"What did you just do?" Kagome said with a lustful voice.

"It was a mate mark, demons give them to their mate as a symbol of their loyalty and love" was Inuyasha said trying to catch his breath.

"We should get inside before Miroku and Sango wonder what happened to us," said Kagome who was still in shock.

"Yea, we should, common' lets go," Inuyasha grabbed a hold on Kagome's hand, and led her back in the gym hand in hand. Everyone cleared the path for them as they entered the gym. Everyone was still in shock on how the King of Preps ended up with the Queen of Anti- Socialism.

"If you guys don't stop staring all of you will have a black eye," Inuyasha yelled as everyone went back to what they were doing.

"I have an announcement to make! Since this is prom night, we have decided to let the King choose his beautiful Queen, can I please have a drum roll -drum roll time! DUN DUN DUN- and the King is none other than -opens envelope- INUYASHA! Now Inuyasha please come up here and choose your beautiful Queen."

"Oh, Inu-baby I know you're going to choose me!"

"As if Kikyou, didn't you get that I don't like you when I punched you?"

"My Queen is going to be….Kagome!"

Kagome stood there in shock, even though they were going out she didn't expect him to choose her as his Queen. Sango pushed Kagome to go up on stage and Kagome snapped out of her shock.

"Now may I present King Inuyasha and his Queen Kagome!" everyone was applauding and congratulating them. It was now time for the King and Queen to dance.

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
That leave me deeply too

I will be strong  
I will be faithful  
Because I am counting on a new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning ya

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
That'll make you wanna cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection  
Of the highest power and lonely hours  
The tears divide you

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Oh can't you see it baby  
Don't have to close your eyes  
'cause it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly, madly, deeply, do..  
That leave me deeply too

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain  
I wanna bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

"Kagome, I've known you forever yet I bullied you most of the time. I hope you can forgive me for that. I love you with my heart, soul, and mind. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me Kagome?" asked Inuyasha as everyone stood staring as Inuyasha got on one knee.

"Inuyasha…."

**Dun dun dun! CLIFF HANGER! **

**I no I'm so mean –lonely**

**Wow lonely, wow u write osmly even tho I added the best part p the mate mark-everything else was lonely once again give her props**

**Luv ya, LonelyxxNeko**


	14. Reactions

**A/N my friend neko right now is working on the story "The Switch" I hope you guys will read it, she made up the idea, I started the story off for her, and I'll be writing more chapters, as soon as I'm done writing this story, don't worry neko will still be helping me with this story, too. -Lonely**

Disclaimer: I WANNA OWN INUYASHA, BUT THE EVIL PEOPLE WON'T LET ME!

Recap

'Inuyasha…'

**Now on with the story! stops spazzing**

Chap 14 Reactions

"Inuyasha…umm…." Kagome was still in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Its okay, if you don't wann-" before Inuyasha could finish the rest of his sentence Kagome kissed him passionately and he replied immediately, "You know since I'm already your mate, doesn't that mean we're already married? Now all we have to do is make it official, my cute little half-demon" Kagome whispered into Inuyasha's ear, rubbing them affectionately that Inuyasha almost purred and blushed at what Kagome had just said.

"I'll show you little on our honeymoon night" Inuyasha whispered back. It was Kagome's time to blush.

"So, is that a yes?" Inuyasha asked to conform what he had heard.

"Of course, it is!" Kagome said, hitting Inuyasha on the head lightly.

Everyone in the crowd was either laughing or cheering them saying things such as "YAY!" or "Finally!" or "Can I come to the wedding?" or "When is it?"

"I guess everyone took that better than I expected," Inuyasha said surprised at how everyone was cheering them on except one person, "Oh, Inuyasha I thought you loved me, I'm your fiancée don't you remember?" asked Kinky-hoe pretending to cry.

"Kikyou, the day you and I get married is the day hell freezes over!" Inuyasha yelled at her stupidity, after all this time she still didn't realize he loved Kagome.

"Inu, we still need to tell my mom we're getting married! Oh my gosh, I wonder if she'll like you! I wonder if she'll even let me marry you!" Kagome kept on going on about her mom not wanting her to get married.

"Kagome calm down, I'm sure your mom will love me, and if she loves you she'll let you get married," Kagome started to calm down as Inuyasha whispered calming and affectionate words into her ear.

"Hey man, I see you finally decided to settle down," Miroku said patting Inuyasha on the back.

"Kagome! I'm so happy for you!" the guys watched as the girls started crying on each other's shoulder.

"Kagome…shh…I promise we'll live close to Sango and Miroku so you can see them everyday. Please stop crying," Inuyasha said rubbing Kagome's back.

"Really?" Kagome asked through her sobbing.

"Really, common' lets go see your mom now!"

"Okay," Kagome said still unsure on how her mom would react.

At Kagome's House

"Hello dear, I see you came back earlier than you told me you would," Kagome's mom said letting her daughter in, she didn't see the man standing behind her daughter.

"Um…mom…I would like you to meet my prom date, Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Oh, hello Inuyasha, I didn't see you standing there! Well, come on in!" motioning him to come in.

"Mom I think you might want to sit down for this,"

"Kagome, honey what is it?" she asked her daughter, she voice full of concern.

"Um…mom…I'm getting married," Kagome's mom wasn't shocked at all; she knew her daughter would have to get married sooner or later.

"To who?" Kagome was surprised her mom didn't blow up.

"To Inuyasha," Kagome said softly, but her mom still caught it.

"I was hopping you would say that!" Kagome's mom ran around the house saying, "Kagome's getting married" and "I'm getting grandchildren finally!" and "I wonder if they'll have those cute fuzzy ears like Inuyasha's!"

"Oh, Inuyasha you can spend the night here if you want, considering how late it is," Kagome's mom said.

"Uh…sure…where do I sleep?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"You can sleep in Kagome's room, I trust you won't do anything," she said, which caused Inuyasha and Kagome to blush.

"Um…yea…" Inuyasha finally managed to say.

"Good!"

the next morning

Inuyasha's hand was wrapped possessively around Kagome's waist so Kagome couldn't get out of it.

"Inuyasha…why do I have ears like yours?" asked a baffled Kagome.

Inuyasha mumbled, "Part of mating process, now go back to sleep its still too early"

"Am I going to be a hanyou forever?"

"Yea, you are," Inuyasha said finally awake.

"Does that mean I have all the abilities you have?"

"Yes, that means you have more energy, you can jump higher, you can punch or slap or just plain fight anymore better, you have sensitive hearing, and you have a great sense of smell, finally you have sharper teeth," Inuyasha concluded.

"YAY! That's so cool!" Kagome yelled prancing around in her bed.

"You mean you aren't mad?" Inuyasha asked surprised at her reaction.

"No, why would I? It's going to be so cool being a hanyou!"

"Okay Kags, calm down! We still have to tell your mom,"

"Oh yea…wonder how she'll react to this surprise," Kagome said slowly.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! Breakfast!" Ms. Higurashi yelled from down stairs.

"Coming mom!" Kagome yelled back.

"Inu put on your shirt, and get out of the room so I can get changed!"

"Why? It's not like I'm not gonna see you anyways?"

"Inuyasha, OUT!" pushing Inuyasha out closing the door behind him.

At Breakfast

"Kagome, honey, why do you have ears like Inuyasha?"

"Um…well…you see…Inuyasha and I are mates," Kagome finally sputtered out.

"Mates?" Kagome mom asked raising a brow.

"Well…it technically means we're married in demon terms. See the mark on my neck, it means you're mated. Since we are, its part of the mating process for me to turn into a half demon,"

"KAWAII!" Kagome's mom yelled at she came up to Kagome rubbing her ears.

'Well she took that well' Kagome and Inuyasha both thought at the same time.

"Umm…uh huh…cool…Ok…I'll tell her," Inuyasha said talking to someone on the phone.

"Kagome…umm…about Shippou…"

**CLIFFY!**

**Next chp will b the last chp! –Lonely**

**Lonely this chap was hilarious I wish I could write like u….wat about Shippou wats wrong!-start blabbering- OK I'm done LAST CHAP OMFG IM GONNA CRY! Oh wait im helping u with it..im all good hope u ppl like it as much as I did**


	15. The Wedding

_Recap_

"_Umm…uh huh…cool…Ok…I'll tell her," Inuyasha said talking to someone on the phone._

"_Kagome…umm…about Shippou…"_

**Hey thank you for all the comments during this story. As many of you already know this is the last chapter, we might have an epilogue, if people really want it, if not, this will definitely be the last chapter. Neko and I will be starting another story after this is done; our latest story is The Switch. Read & Review….well thank you for everything…hope you will read our stories in the future…I'm scaring myself writing this so "nicely" and "perfect"…..oh well….-Lonely**

**Lonely, you're crazy but I luv u neways-Neko**

**On with the chapter…**

Ch 15 The Wedding

"Kagome…um…about Shippou…"

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"Well, Fluffy just called and said the adoption is final and you can adopt Shippou!" Inuyasha knew what his mate was going to do so, he covered his ears.

"YAY!" Kagome came up to Inuyasha and gave him the biggest hug.

"Mommy, why are you yelling?" Shippou came downstairs, rubbing his eyes.

"Shippou," Kagome ran up to Shippou and hugged him to death. Inuyasha had to pry her off of him.

"Mommy….why are you hugging me so tightly?" Shippou asked curiously.

"Your adoption is final!"

"Umm…does that mean you're my mommy now?"

"Yup"

"YAY!" Shippou squealed jumping into Kagome's arms.

"Like mother, like son" Inuyasha said.

"What do you mean by that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked in a dangerous voice that could make you melt, Inuyasha was took a step back, and started to run away from his mate.

"Get back here!" Kagome said running after her mate.

With Miroku and Sango

"Sango you remember the bet?"

"Shit…I was hopping you would have forgotten about it!"

"Nope…and you know what that means? You have to do anything I tell you to!"

"Okay…what is it? As long as it not perverted."

Miroku got on one knee, "Sango, I know this isn't something you imagined me ever asking. You don't have to do it just 'cause of the bet. I just wanted to tell you that I love you with all my heart, and I was wondering if you would marry me and bear my child?"

By the ending of the speech tears were threatening to come out, "Yes Miroku! I'll marry you and bear you child!" Miroku was so happy he jumped up and gave Sango the biggest hug ever and put a ring on her finger that had an emerald in the middle, and a diamond on each side of the emerald.

"I'm getting married, I'm getting married," was heard from Miroku as he ran through the whole neighborhood, and the neighbors were yelling"Shut up!" "Get a life" "When is the wedding?" "I'm taking a nap" "Huh, what happened?"

Next Day

"Oh my gosh, Sango! Guess what?" Kagome yelled to her friend. They had decided to spend the day together. Right now they were at the food court in the mall.

"What? You sound really happy!" Sango said.

"Well…Inuyasha and I are….!" Kagome stopped mid-sentence when Sango said, "Are what?" she asked anxiously.

"Inuyasha and I are mates now!" Kagome squealed, as Sango hugged her best friend.

"Now time for my big news!"

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, Miroku and I are…!" This time Kagome interrupted her friend, "Are what?"

"Miroku and I are getting married!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and squealed and gave her best friend a death hug.

"I'm so happy for you San-san; maybe we could have a double wedding?" Kagome asked hopping her best friend would say yes.

"Of course!"

"YAY! We're both getting married!" was heard throughout the mall.

"Common', lets go tell our fiancés that we're going to have a double wedding, and they better accept that fact!" Sango said with flames in her eyes, if they didn't accept that part.

With Miroku and Inuyasha

Miroku and Inuyasha decided to spend the day at Inuyasha's house, playing video game.

"Hey Yash, guess what?"

"What?"

"I finally proposed to Sango, and she said yes!"

"Knew it would happen sooner or later," Inuyasha said with no shock on his face.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well you guys kept of staring at each other, and you guys couldn't keep your hands off each other so it was pretty obvious!" Inuyasha replied.

"Oh…didn't know it was that obvious" was the only thing Miroku could say.

"Fiancés!" was screamed throughout Inuyasha's house.

"Looks like the girls are back," Inuyasha said.

"Yeah…"

"What is it girls?" Miroku asked.

"Well…."

"Since…"

"We're both getting married…"

"We decided to have a double…"

"Wedding!" Kagome finished.

"Um…ok" Miroku and Inuyasha said in unison.

"You mean you're okay with it?" Kagome asked hopping they would say yeah.

"Yeah…" Both of them said.

"YAY" the girls screamed.

A month later

Shippou: Ring bearer

Rin: Flower Girl

Best man: Miroku at Inuyasha's part of wedding, Inuyasha at Miroku's wedding.

Maid of Honor: Sango at Kagome's part of the wedding, and Kagome at Sango's part of the wedding

Groomsmen: Koga, Sesshomaru, Hojo ('cause Inuyasha felt sorry for him)

Bridesmaid: Kagura, Ayame, Yuka

_You are now officially invited to the double wedding of Miroku& Sango and Inuyasha& Kagome._

-Continues with wedding-

Kagome walked down the aisle, wearing her glimmering wedding dress. It wasn't the puffy kind of wedding dress either. All Inuyasha could do was stare at his beautiful angel.

"Do you Inuyasha Takashi, take Kagome Higurashi to be you wife?"

"I do," Inuyasha put the ring on Kagome's finger which Shippou had given him.

"Do you Kagome Higurashi, take Inuyasha Takashi to be your husband?"

"I do," putting the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Takashi!"

Sango walked down the aisle, in her glistening white wedding dress. Her sleeves were both half cut of off. Her wedding dress wasn't puffy or showed a lot of cleavage either.

"Do you Miroku Houshi take Sango Tajiya to be your wife?"

"I do," Miroku said as he slipped the ring.

"Do you Sango Tajiya take Miroku Houshi to be your husband?"

"I do," Sango said at she slipped the wring on Miroku's finger.

"I now pronounce you Mr. & Mrs. Houshi!"

"You may both kiss the brides!" the priest said to Inuyasha and Miroku.

_This is just the beginning of there wonderful journey. _

**I hope you had as fun reading this as Neko and I did writing this! -Lonely**

**Lub Ruki**

**I hope you like our other stories as much as this we love you thank you for all the reviews….right now we got 54…..if we get enough reviews we'll write the epilogue **


End file.
